inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
---- ---- Archive TalkPage archived. Link! Time Stamp - 15:24, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Fubuki風吹Death Spear' '''15:24/07.3.2013 Re:Dub names Yes it's in the second game. And i checked if Road Roller is the english dub name, it is. 19:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) When??? Did you start already with my request??? 17:27, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for being rude. My request was to create a box for me. 10:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. 10:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Cursor Thank you for the cursor code Mr. Sam. Hey how are you? :3 'Beast Fang~' 'Astro Gate~' ' ' 14:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Debate Yo, Sam! I just found out that we have to debate. We are debating '''for' Kinako and against Fran. A bit wierd in my opinion, but we've to do it. Looking forward to your debate! 10:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Fran is not the only one who got all the upper hand here, believe me. Kinako's Defending ability is superb when she's Mixi Maxed, and her Shooting abilities isn't that low, either. I just discussed this matter with Leo, and looks like he agreed to keep the round. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 11:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) As you're concerned about the round, do you have a suggestion about changing the round? Or are you fine with it? 11:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Blue! Hi there~! Just wanted to ask you something! Well, I tried to change the color of the navbar. But I only did a half of it.. Look: Help! Well, I tried this CSS code: .WikiHeader > nav li.marked { background-color: RoyalBlue; } Do you know why it doesn't work ? Can you help me please ? :3 SnowyBoy❄ 11:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Woah! It's just like I wanted it to become! :3 Thank you so much ! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 12:12, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Well Damn, I spent an Hour To Get It To work But If U dont Like The Copying (Which I Have Done) Then I will Remove It Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 13:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Do I Have To Remove It All ? Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 13:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re Banning Niisan i only said Ah thats not even swearing even this isnt swear cause i have it right now >-> I had the best game of soccer today niisan >-> Oh man O_____o. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png''' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:36, July 21, 2013 (UTC) What the hell did u get this from Cause my screenshot is true O_____O are u trying to annoy me with those false accusions cause i just plain being hated by people i prefer having people who can be happy and not annoy people. http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 06:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Well first of all why did u even do it for besides all i said was i had a great time at soccer today and u said STOP Kariya after i said that. You could of said thats great news but did u even say that NOOOOOOO cause all u said Kariya Stop swearing and what i said wasnt even swearing is SOCCER SWEARING NO ITS NOT O__O http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariya Bicycle Sword Saikyou Eleven Hadou Hunters Net ' 07:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Names I love your memory xD Here: Bound Flame, Plasma Ball, God Wind, Raging Claw, Heavy Baby, Echo Ball. 'Beast Fang~' 'Astro Gate~' ' ' 13:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ace Attorney! Sure! I don't know which emulator you are using, but on '''DeSmuME' you can assign a hotkey to a simulated microphone. By default it should have a sample, but it should work with the blowing. If you are using No$GBA, you can download Audacity. After you have opened it, click the drop down box to the lower right of the stop button and select Wave Out Mix. As long as you have the No$GBA music on, the game will read it as you blowing through the mic. To stop this effect, simply change Wave Out Mix to one of the other options. That are my only options as of now. I have finished PW 1-3 and Apollo Justice and I somehow forgot to play Investigations. If you had not reminded me, I would have forgotten. Edgeworth is really a cool dude, you'll love him in the 2nd and 3rd game. But I've got a liking to Godot. His character is just too good to keep up with. If you play the 3rd game, you'll understand XD But as I found my 3DS charger (you don't know how desperate I was searching for that damn thing), it will be played at a later time. And I have to find a way that makes money flooding in. I really, really have to play the IE 3DS games. 12:33, July 23, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! I thought of that aswell, but as I'm a nobody, nobody will have a look at my videos. XD Have to get a second job or give private lessons, something like this. Can't you use PayPal to buy the 3DS? As for the games, ... I don't know :( That's also an issue with me. 19:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey Sam~ How's life treating ya~? Oh I didn't notice that at all :P Stupid me. It was kind of a I-deperately-need-to-change-my-signature-so-I'm-gonna-put-anything kind of signature :P I'll fix it tommorow, since I don't have enough time to make it really good... Nice talking to ya~ Karyuu noTekken17:19,7/26/2013 17:19, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I did a temp fix to the siggy, is it ok now? Tenryuu no 17:41,7/26/2013 17:41, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Box Thank you, and cuz you are busy and i have already a box template, it's fine. Good luck with the updates ^^ 17:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^ 17:52, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I want to inform you that I use one of your template for my userpage. Hope you would accept :) 08:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sam, U are Muslim Right ? If Ya Then EID MUBARAK or In other words Enjoy ur Eid :) ' 'Shadix7890 V2' 'Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ''' Einsatz] 19:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC)' LOL The same thing for my Grandma,Uncle,Cousins and now you. Well Our Eid was today I was Pretty Fun I enjoyed But I didnt See my Friends In The Eid Prayer and My cousins Were in Australia :( But It was still fun 'Shadix7890 V2' 'Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ''' Einsatz] 16:31, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits Umm...your example doesn't sound similar at all. Raundo and Ronodo don't even sound or look the same. They actually do make sense if you read them directly, and that's how romaji is typed. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) You didn't really need to apologize, I myself tend to get arrogant because I know Japanese, so I should also apologize if I sounded rude. Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 16:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Defence Hi Sam!! Sorry if I'm bothering you but I saw your edit summary on Teres's page and defence (UK) is also spelled defense (US). So both are are correct either way. defense sounds better to me though マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 03:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay I see! Well anyway, thanks for adding some of the Wii profiles! マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 03:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Files Maybe thode two were more stretched than previous ones, but not all my re-uploaded files were bad f.e.: Yukie's-photo.gif, Gouenji Shuuyal.png, Akio Fudou 2.JPG, Kino aki.jpg, Shawn1.jpg and more. >:( Joltsen (talk) 07:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC)